


Five Different ways to Die

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam failed his brother, so he starts researching his back up plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Not mine-don't sue
> 
> Reviews are my drug so be nice and tell me what you think. And btw-it was meant to be kinda twisted and weird.

Poison sounded pretty good until he actually did some research into it. It was not only really hard to find (he wanted the good stuff after all) but it was messy. He didn’t want his last feeling to be of his body convulsing into a seizure. Nay…

 

A gun shot to the head seemed perfectly reasonable. And it wasn’t like he had any shortage of guns and ammo. It was short, sweet and to the point. But he whenever he looked through their arsenal he couldn’t seem to find a gun that felt right.

 

Knives. Sam always had a particular fondness for the weapons. But when he considered the different ways he could take his own life with it….it just didn’t seem realistic when using it on yourself.

 

The car. A car accident. With the Impala? Nay…He had even to burn him in hell no sense in adding to it by damaging the Impala.

 

Sam sighed. So it came back to the good old fashion way. Hunting. 

 

He turned and looked at his brother’s sleeping form on the cheap motel bed. Dean was sprawled out, limbs going in each directions. His face planted squarely in the mattress.

 

He failed his brother. The brother that had spent his entire life protecting him and in the end sold his soul for him…and Sam couldn’t even save him once. He deserved to die at the paws of some evil demon.

 

“What you thinking about?” Dean mumbled, turning his head on it’s side to get a better angel of his brother.

 

“Nothing,” Sam responded quickly, “Go back to sleep,”

 

“Sammy, if you’re thinking what I think your thinking you better just fucking stop.” Dean lifted himself up half to glare fully.

 

Sam almost rented under the ‘big brother’ frown but instead he just smirked.

 

“I don’t know what you think I’m thinking, but that’s not what I’m thinking about.”

 

“Good,” Dean fell back onto the bed with a loud flop then patted the space next to him.

 

“Come on, geek boy, get over here. I can’t sleep with you staring at me like that.”

 

Sam rolls his eyes, walked toward his brother, shedding his clothing along the way. He dropped into the bed along side his brother, turned his head and stared.

 

After a full twelve seconds Dean groaned. “You little shit…I already told ya-“

 

“I’m going to miss you.” Sam said, the words spilling from his mouth before he could think better of it.

 

Dean froze, the banter died instantly. Dean said nothing and instead curled himself closer to his brother, resting an arm on his lower back, he sighed into his neck.

 

“I’m gonna miss you too Sammy….but no matter what…” Dean opened his eyes and stared up, their face not even an inch apart. “But no matter what…you don’t do what you were thinking about OK.”

 

“How’d you know what I was thinking?”

 

Dean pressed a kiss to his bottom lip, allowing his own lips to nip a little at the tenderness he found there. “Because I’d be thinking the same thing.”

 

Sam said nothing, instead he moved closer into his brother’s hold and closed his eyes. He waited patiently until he could hear his brother’s snores then grinned. 

 

Demon hunting it was. Hey there were worse ways to die.


End file.
